The Might of Mara
by Ridin Valon
Summary: ... ... I-I have nothing to say about the summary of this story, dammit!


**The Might of… Mara. (Nothing else to say…)**

"T…Tomoe!" Chie screamed, summoning her Persona.

"What…" Yosuke shook his head. "Argh, Chie, what is wrong with you!?" He shouted. "That wasn't the move our leader asked you to do! C'mon, you can't rely on your Main Persona all the time!"

Chie turned to face him. "Y-Yes, I can! This is a free country… Alternate Dimension… whatever!"

"Guys," Rise's voice sounded annoyed. "I already told you, the enemy is weak to Agi skills! Could somebody please stick to the plan already!? I think Fuuka-chan is going to cry over here! We're going to be the laughing stock of the Gekkoukan Group at this rate!"

"Yosuke, Chie, your moves!" Yu exclaimed.

"Argh!" Yosuke screamed in frustration. "If you're not gonna use that Persona, at least give it to me, so we can get this over with!"

"FINE!" Chie shouted, materializing a Tower Arcana card. "Catch!" She threw the card to Yosuke, who catches it.

"Alright!" Yosuke cracked his neck. "Let's do this-!" He was about to call out the Persona until he took a look at the card itself. His head withdrew in shock. "-Wait, is this a giant penis?" He said in disbelief.

"Y-YUKIKO-CHAN!" Fuuka's voice exclaimed in horror as Yukiko collapsed on the ground, unconscious.

"Ah-!" Rise gasped. "Oh no… The enemy just knocked out Yukiko-senpai! You've lost your Agi user!"

Chie quickly ran over to the unconscious Yukiko. "…Yukiko!" she gasped.

Yu swiftly turned to face Yosuke. "Yosuke! It's up to you now!" he said.

Yosuke stared at the Arcana card on his hands and showed an open palm. "W-WAIT, just gimme a sec…!" Yosuke shouted, panicked. "I need to get mentally prepared for this!"

"We've got no time to get "mentally prepared"! Yukiko's on the floor! NOW!" Chie screamed.

"And who's fault is that for not sticking to the plan!?" Yosuke retorted.

"Could you just shut up and do your thing already!?" Chie shrieked.

"Alright, alright, I'm gonna do a thing!" Yosuke screamed. "I'm gonna…" He looked at the card again. His face flushed red. He groaned and whimpered. Suddenly, he dashed over to Kanji and pressed the card into his hands. "Kanji Tatsumi-sama, you are awesome in every sense of the word, I am not worthy to stand before you, please use your manly might for the greater good and save us all and do not kill me, Amen." Yosuke spoke so fast that most of his words passed off as 'undecipherable' as he sped back to his location.

Kanji raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Senpai…? What'd that just…" He said as he looked down at the card… and got his answer as his head reeled back. "…THE HELL!?"

"KANJI!" Yu's voice sounded desperate. "YOU ARE OUR ONLY HOPE NOW!"

Kanji's face flushed red as he tried to get out of this, just like his other two senpais. "W-WAIT! THAT AIN'T RIGHT! W-WHAT ABOUT-" He was about to say Naoto's name when Fuuka's terrified voice echoed as Naoto fell on the ground.

"N-NAOTO-SAN WAS JUST KNOCKED OUT!"

"…Uhhh…" Kanji groaned.

* * *

"…? This noise… What is going on?" Mitsuru, in the Gekkoukan Group, asked. "Kujikawa, report on the status of your group!"

Rise soon answered, but with an incredibly dull tone to add. "Reporting, we are fighting a group of Shadows. And have been doing so for the past 20 minutes."

"Twenty Minutes!?" Akihiko said in shock.

There was only one explanation for this. "Don't tell me…" Mitsuru muttered. "They ran into an F.O.E.!?"

"No." Rise dully replied.

"But…" Ken said. "We can hear them yell over here! If it isn't an F.O.E., then what are they doing?"

"They are playing hot potato." Rise answered. "With a Persona."

"…What." Was Mitsuru's response.

"Just what I said."

Shinjiro covered his face with a hand. "They can't be serious… A Persona?"

"It's probably Mara." The male Makoto said.

"She's the only one who anyone won't even want to fuse…" The female Makoto sighs.

"Ah… hahaha…" Junpei sounded quite dull. "Yeah. That explains it…"

"Don't tell me…" Yukari sighs. "Narukami seriously took that card with him? What was he thinking?"

"Um…" Akihiko spoke up. "I think I might have missed something here. What's so bad about Mara?"

Yukari didn't say anything.

Junpei didn't say anything.

Ken didn't say anything.

Koromaru whimpered.

"…We would better go and try to aid them." Mitsuru said. "At this rate, the Yasogami Group might end up in peril."

"It might be good to explore in mixed groups from now on." Aigis suggested as everyone began to head over to the Investigation Team.

"Hey! Why isn't anybody answering my question!?" Akihiko shouted.

Shinjiro groaned. "Aki… Just shut your trap, alright?"

"But I mean it! I don't think I've seen that Persona before!" Akihiko insisted.

"You haven't seen it because I am a very merciful leader and that's all you need to know." The male Makoto replied.

"…Yeah. Please trust us on this, Akihiko…" The female Makoto said.

* * *

 **The "Curse of the Forbidden Persona" lives through, I see…**

… **If you are interested, this is completely 'inspired' by an Ask Persona post of someone asking about Summoning… Mara. I am not inclined on that… thing (Like Theo says). But here's the link…**

post/107279894759/dear-sofiagirl121-ttomoe-what-argh

 **Well, see ya… (What was I thinking, writing this down…?"**


End file.
